Apparatus and processes for producing photocopies are well known in the art, and the art is also well-developed with regard to devices for receiving, stacking and sorting the sheets as they are discharged from the photocopy machine. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,721,435, 4,203,587, 3,788,640 and 3,774,902 are relevant, as is my co-pending application Ser. No. 98,546 filed on Nov. 29, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,963.
In the sorting and stacking devices of the prior art, however, the trays which receive the sheets generally move so that the paper entry point (i.e., the discharge point from the machine) is always the same. Such devices are complicated, because they require that the entire stack of trays be movable.